1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an encapsulation structure for an organic light emitting display device, an organic light emitting display device, and a method of manufacturing an organic light emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display (OLED) device may display information such as images and characters using light generated from an organic layer therein. As for the organic light emitting display device, light may be generated by a combination of holes from an anode and electrons from a cathode occurring at the organic layer between the anode and the cathode. In various display devices such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, a plasma display (PDP) device, and a field emission display (FED) device, the organic light emitting display device may have several advantages such as wide viewing angle, high response time, thin thickness, and low power consumption, such that the organic light emitting display may be widely employed in various electrical and electronic apparatuses.